


Coming Out

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Sanvers Minis [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Not Like That, alex is worried, kara comes out, lol, maggie gets a family and it's cute AND I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING, maggie gets real flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara comes out to Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a post I saw on Tumblr, which is quite funny and can be found here:
> 
> http://argyle-s.tumblr.com/post/153896028624/things-i-want-to-happen-01-i-want-maggie-to

Kara needed to come out to Maggie. No, not out of the closet, but that too at some point. Probably. Maybe. Maybe not, Kara wasn’t sure yet.

But come out as Supergirl because she was with Alex and that proximity to Supergirl’s sister came with dangers Maggie had a right to know about.

So Kara arranged a dinner meeting with Maggie with Alex’s approval. Alex wanted to be there, but Kara thought it might go smoother without the pressure of Alex there. For both her and Maggie.

Kara’d bought potstickers and pizza and with Alex only a phone call away, Maggie showed up with brownies. Kara grinned, Maggie was pretty okay in her books.

“So?” Maggie quirked a smile and stepped into Kara’s apartment, “Is this where you give me the shovel talk?” 

Kara frowned and walked into the kitchen, the brownies smelled heavenly. “Shovel talk?” 

Maggie followed, her hands in her pockets, looking as comfortable as ever. But now Kara was watching her, she looked nervous. Her head was dipped and her smile looked strained. “Yeah, where you tell me that if I hurt your sister you’ll bury me, with a shovel.” 

“I wouldn’t need a shovel. And you’ve already hurt Alex.” Kara clenched her teeth and Maggie didn’t hold her glare. 

She dropped her head and nodded, “Yeah.” Maggie sighed, “I’m working on that, and, well, I don’t want to hurt her ever again.”

“Then don’t.” Kara relented her glare and sighed too. She knew that Maggie cared for Alex, could hear her heartbeat pick up whenever Alex was near. Besides, Alex trusted her, so Kara would trust her too.

Kara grabbed two brownies and held one out for Maggie. Maggie glanced at her hand and then smiled, “Thanks.” 

Kara nodded and took a bite and hummed in absolute appreciation. “Oh my gosh, these are amazing, did you make these?” Kara grinned, her teeth covered in chocolate and Maggie laughed. 

“Yeah, well, it’s the only thing I can bake, so don’t expect any variety.” Maggie bit into her own and quirked her head as Kara went for another brownie. “So, if this isn’t the shovel talk, what is this about?” 

Kara paused with her hand on another brownie and sighed, it was always tough, telling people for the first time. She moved to grab plates and wipe her hand off on a napkin. 

“Uh, you might want to sit down.” Kara grimaced at Maggie’s frown. She grabbed the potstickers from the oven and went to the table. She’d need these to get through tonight.

Maggie didn’t move, “Kara, is this about Alex?” 

Kara looked up to see the concern and irritation flitting through her eyes. She raised her hands to calm Maggie and shook her head, “No, no, well, not really, well kind of. Well, no, it’s, well, it’s about me.”

Maggie frowned and quirked her head again. Kara sighed and gestured to the table, “It’s really better if you sit.”

Maggie squinted her eyes but relented and sat at the table. She grabbed a potsticker and looked expectantly at Kara. 

Kara took in a breath and turned to pace in front of the table. “Okay, so, Alex trusts you and she wants you to know about me because it’s dangerous for you to be in any proximity to me.”

“Kara, I’m a police officer, what are you talking about?” Maggie dropped her half-eaten potsticker and crossed her arms, her full attention resting on Kara.

Kara sighed, this would just be easier to show her. She plucked off her glasses and moved to unbutton her shirt. 

A sharp intake of breath and Kara heard Maggie splutter, “Woah, Kara, wait a sec.” Maggie’s hands flew up to cover her eyes.

Kara’s hands paused at the third button. Kara frowned, this was already hard, now what?

“I mean, I’m always down with seeing breasts but, like Kara, I’m dating your sister.” Maggie shook her head and didn’t uncover her eyes. 

Kara gaped, see her breasts? What? Kara looked back down, _oh_. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She hadn’t thought about how this would look.

“And, don’t get me wrong, you’re cute and all, but I’m not really into cheating-”

“Maggie”

“And me and Alex haven’t even talked about a threesome yet, let alone with her-”

_“Maggie!”_ Kara was horrified and she clasped her hands over her ears, not that it would help, but _god_ she did not want to hear this. “That is not what this is about!”

Maggie gingerly unshielded her eyes and frowned at Kara’s action. “What?”

_“I don’t want to have sex with you_ ,” Kara hissed and just dragged her hand down her buttons to reveal her house crest hidden underneath. The buttons scattered across the floor and Kara would worry about that if she wasn’t already worried about _so many other things_. 

Maggie’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open. “Oh.” Maggie swallowed and breathed in, “Oh, that is not, not what I was expecting.” 

Kara blew out a breath and dragged her hand through her hair, releasing it from her pony-tail. Her face still felt hot but at least Maggie understood now.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you wouldn’t need a shovel.” Maggie swallowed and Kara heard her heartbeat pick up minutely. “Damn.”

Kara chuckled and shook her head, “I wouldn’t bury your body.” Maggie tore her eyes away from Kara’s chest and shook her head in confusion. Kara shrugged, “I’d toss you into space.”

Maggie’s eyes widened in understanding and she nodded slowly, “Ah, okay, burning up on re-entry talk then.” 

Kara laughed and went to fetch the pizza. Maybe she used her heat vision to impress Maggie a little more, maybe she used it just to heat up her potstickers, no one had to know which. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex texted halfway through dinner with _????????_

Kara laughed, a piece of pizza in one hand and her phone in the other. She showed Maggie and Maggie smiled. 

Kara typed faster than Maggie’d ever thought possible and shoved the phone back in Maggie’s face with another laugh.

_Just sharing childhood stories with her now. No worries._

Maggie grinned and laughed too. “You should tell her I would’ve liked her punk-rock stage.” 

Another flurry of texting and Kara couldn’t stop laughing. A text came through and Kara nearly fell off her chair. Maggie pushed Kara and demanded, “What? What’d she reply with?” 

Kara just handed Maggie the phone and tried to breathe. 

_I’m almost there, don’t you dare pull out the photo album!_

Maggie smiled and watched as Kara let Alex in. She understood the attraction between Supergirl and Agent Danvers now. She felt that weight shift off her consciousness and now she couldn’t stop grinning. 

Kara prodded at Alex and Alex’s blush was gorgeous. Alex’s little wave and apologetic smile warmed Maggie all the way to her toes. Their interaction and inclusion of Maggie felt nice. If Maggie was being truthful with herself, it felt like home.

With the Danvers sisters on either side of her, sunken into Kara’s couch and pouring over photo albums, Maggie felt a whole lot like family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at PoppysSuperGirl


End file.
